La vie d'amour
by thecrazyfanficcer
Summary: Quelques mois avant le début du jeu, notre ami Génis se tombe amoureux... [histoire vieille et assez bizarre]
1. Et il est tombé amoureux

**V'savez, cette petite chose est ma première histoire française sur ce site. Elle est vielle et, comme dit le résumé, assez bizarre. ****Hien, on peut même appeler Roseline une Mary Sue. **

**Quelqu'un au coin de la chambre murmure faiblement. Fanficcer****/TCF, l'auteur, le regarde :**

**--Quoi? Tu y crois vraiment, Gémissements?**

**Celui qui a parlé, lesouritgémit, hoche la tête. **

**Fanficcer le surveille d'un œil mi-clos, mais fini en concordant.**

**--Oui, tu as raison… Elle en est une… Mais qui suis-je à juger? Je savais pas que Préséa existait quand j'ai écrit l'histoire…**** Aussi ma faute, je sais, mais j'étais jeune et idiot(e)…**

**Gémissements montre les dents – maintenant, sa voix faible est devenue un cri.**

**--Tu sais bien qu'elle est une Mary Sue, TCF! Alors, finis cette intro et laisse les lecteurs à la voir pour vrai!**

**Fanficcer le dévisage – ça n'aime pas être dit(e) à quoi faire, et ça n'aime pas aussi que son personnage soit appelé une Sue.**

**--OK, alors, dit ceci, vous pouvez lire l'histoire maintenant. Et, parce qu'elle est vielle, j'aimerais si les commentaires parlaient de mon écriture française -- je sais maintenant que Roseline est une Sue… **

**Maintenant vous pouvez l****isez mes idioties de l'ann****ée passée – si vous osez**

---------------------------------------------

--Génis! Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire?

Génis essaya de barricader son travail en le recouvrant avec ses avant-bras. Sa sœur Raine était sérieuse comme toujours, sans doute, mais il ne voulut pas qu'elle visse ce qu'il faisait.

--C-c'est rien, Raine, Génis répondit faiblement. Il put sentir ses joues rougissant ; il essaya à protéger ses choses de plus, mais rien ne pouvait arrêter sa sœur aînée.

Raine tira les bras de Génis de son travail, ce qui révéla sa baguette magique du Nova. La baguette avait été séparée en deux morceaux dorés qui brillaient dans la lueur faible de sa chambre.

--Est-ce qu'il s'agit de Roseline? demanda Raine en riant. J'ai remarqué que tu lui parlais hier soir. Tu étais rouge comme une tomate.

Génis rougit de plus et hocha son tête, embarrassé :

--J'étais en train de fabriquer une nouvelle sorte qu'on puisse essayer ensemble.

--Je savais, jubila Raine, triomphante. Elle ricana, mais pas d'une façon méchante. OK, je vais te laisser travailler, mais si t'as besoin d'aide, tu dois seulement m'appeler.

Et, avec ça, elle partit. La porte pivota après sa figure ombragée.

Génis soupira avec soulagement. Il ne demanderait jamais, jamais, _jamais_ à Raine l'aider quand il s'agissait de Roseline.

---------------------------------------------

--Qu'est-ce que Génis est en train de faire? Lloyd Irving demanda à sa meilleure amie, Colette Brunel, pendant qu'ils regardaient leur autre ami, Génis Sage. Il parle à Roseline toujours – je crois qu'ils s'aiment, continua Lloyd en fronçant les sourcils.

--Ils s'aiment, Colette affirma avec un petit sourire et un doux pouffement de rire. C'est trop évident.

Les deux amis regardaient les enfants de douze ans parlant ensemble. Génis écoutait tout ce que Roseline disait sans rien dire lui-même ; occasionnellement, il hocha la tête, mais pas plus que ça. Et pas sans raison – les joues des deux étaient déjà furieusement rouges.


	2. Roseline

--Génis?

--Quoi? demanda--t-il, en levant la tête.

--Es-tu OK? Tu n'as rien dit pendant que j'étais en train de te parler, Roseline répondait avec inquiétude.

--Ouais, je suis OK, Génis répliquait. J'étais en train de penser, c'est tout.

Roseline le regarda pour un instant. Ses joues normalement pâles étaient devenues écarlates. Ses cheveux, longs et bruns avec des rayons blonds, semblaient briller avec toutes ses forces dans la légère lueur du soleil. Génis savait que Roseline était autant embarrassée que lui, mais il savait aussi que elle aimait lui parler et il s'adaptait plus difficilement avec les autres que sa nouvelle amie.

Tout de soudain, Roseline secoua la tête, ce qui causa ses cheveux à attraper la lumière du soleil. Génis nota sa beauté et, ainsi, il sentit ses joues rougissantes encore de plus.

--J'ai une idée, Roseline dit, ses yeux bleus gros et brillants. Veux-tu venir chez moi?

--Pourquoi? interrogea Génis, mais il était sûr qu'il savait la vraie raison.

Roseline souria de toutes ses lèvres, ses dents blanches et éblouissantes.

--C'était pas une question, dit-elle. Elle s'agrippa au poignet de Génis et dansa vers l'horizon.

---------------------------------------------

Roseline vivait dans une petite cabane à l'ouest du village d'Isélia, avec ses parents et sa sœur de seize ans, Belinda. Génis suivit sa figure, pâle et étincelante, jusqu'à la petite maison. Il était un peu nerveux, mais il n'avait pas le temps à dire quelque chose: ils étaient déjà devant la porte de l'abri du Roseline.

--Sh, commença Roseline mystérieusement en mettant son doigt aux lèvres et en signalant à Génis pour la suivre.

Les deux entrèrent comme des espions secrets. Quand les pieds de Génis touchèrent le corridor d'entrée, elle faisait un autre sourire secret et fermait la porte. Génis prit du temps pour regarder la cabane de côté à côté. La maison était plus au moins la même taille que la sienne, avec un tapis rouge qui couvrait l'entrée et un escalier de bois de cèdre. Roseline le guida à sa petite chambre, au droit du corridor du deuxième étage.

Son cœur battant de toute sa force dans ses côtés, Génis suivit Roseline pendant qu'elle montait l'escalier. Il pouvait s'imaginer comment il paraissait à ce moment : un garçon demi-lutin de douze ans, rougissant si furieusement que ses cheveux blancs paraissent doublement brillants que normal.

Mais Roseline, gardant toujours son cool, conduit son ami à sa chambre. Elle marcha calmement, mais c'était une façade pour Génis. Il pouvait voir ses yeux bleus brillant dans la semi-noirceur du corridor et sentait encore gêné.

--Et ça c'est ma chambre, Roseline annonçait grandement, les yeux étincelants. Vous pouvez entrer maintenant, cher Génis Sage.

--Oh.

Génis rougit de nouveau. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était en train de rester debout en dévisageant Roseline pendant qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Avec un soupir de soulagement – au moins, il savait entrer la chambre maintenant - il suivit son amie. C'était une belle petite chambre, du bois avec un grand lit aux couvertures vertes dans un coin. Roseline s'assoyait à un bureau près de la porte et fit un geste à Génis pour la joindre.

--Est-ce que ça, c'est un anneau? Génis lui demanda, son respiration accélérant. C'était un très bel anneau, comme celle que son amie Colette possédait.

--Oui, répondit fièrement Roseline, et ses joues rougirent aussi. Je peux faire des sortes avec cette chose-ci.

--Moi aussi, j'aime faire des sortes, Génis dit pour dire quelque chose. Il chercha autour de sa ceinture pour son bâton du Nova qui était caché sous le matériel bleu et blanc. J'utilise ce bâton.

--C'est vraiment idéale, mais je dois faire mes devoirs maintenant, Roseline commenta soudainement en brossant une mèche de ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille. Tu peux parler avec Belinda, si tu veux.

--Non, je vais rester ici, répliqua-il. Il pouvait finalement sentir son visage retournant à sa pâleur habituelle.

--OK, concordait Roseline, facile et à l'aise. Elle décrocha son sac de son épaule, puis enlevait ses livres et sa plume.

Pendant qu'elle travaillait, Génis observa l'anneau de Roseline. C'était bleu comme l'océan avec des petits pointillés dorés parsemés tout dessus. Il frotta le front de l'anneau. Il était plus grand que celui de Colette, mais il était fabriqué avec de l'aise et de l'expertise.

Il n'avait pas fini d'observer l'anneau quand Roseline fermait son livre avec un son du claquement et s'en mettait pour ramasser ses choses. Génis fut impressionné.

--Rapide, ça.

--J'ai fait la moitié à l'école, Roseline répondit avec un sourire content.

Génis se metta à quitter la chambre du Roseline, mais elle l'arrêta :

--Nous avons des choses à faire, petit Génis Sage.

--Comme quoi? Le demi lutin essaya à comprendre ses mots, mais Roseline ne s'élabora pas. Elle appuya tout simplement son doigt à ses lèvres - encore! - et le dirigea à une petite pièce de la pierre soulevée dans le mur, vers le fond de la chambre. Elle était petite et grise, brillante avec une lueur qui venait de l'intérieure. Roseline reposa sa paume sur la petite pierre scintillante, ses yeux lançant des étincelles.


	3. La petite chambre

Le mur commença à faire des secousses si violentes que Roseline avait besoin de tirer Génis du danger. C'était comme il y avait un tremblement de terre dans ce petit coin de la chambre.

Roseline déplaça comme en dansant – Génis prit note de ceci pour plus tard. («Pourquoi?» Ses pensées roulaient, folles et rapides, dans sa tête. Pourquoi c'est si important si elle marche comme si elle était en train de danser?»)

Mais sa curiosité était engagée - il était une génie, après tout. Il dévisagea pendant le mur tremblant furieusement, jusqu'au point qu'il tournait complètement, une tour de trois cent soixante degrés. L'autre côté du mur révéla une petite porte grise.

Roseline sourira, excitée, à Génis avant de pivoter la porte ouverte. Elle était très petite, seulement cinq pieds et demi d'hauteur, mais assez grande pour que les deux jeunes pouvaient enter. Génis suivait Roseline et sa mâchoire tombait ouverte avec stupéfaction. C'était un autre monde derrière cette porte! (Ou, au moins, c'était sa première pensée quand Roseline ouvrait la porte.)

Génis regarda attentivement autour de lui-même. Ils étaient dans une autre chambre, plus petite que celle de Roseline et fabriquée avec des blocs de pierre. Le mur était couvert des livres ; des rayons et des rayons étendraient pour des mètres autour de la pièce. Ils étaient si bondés que Génis pouvait les toucher sans difficulté. Et, les livres! Il y avait touts sortes : les grands et les vieux avec les couleurs azurées, dorées, et écarlates.

Roseline marcha-dansa vers un coin de la petite chambre ronde. En essayant de ne pas se tomber, Génis la suivit en faisant un bel essai à décoller de Roseline (elle saisissait son poignet avec une prise formidable), mais sans résultat. Elle le guida vers une figure noire et ombreuse qui était cachée dans un coin.

--Qu'est-ce c'est, Roseline? Génis demanda en léchant ses lèvres.

--C'est la chambre à moi, évidemment, Roseline répondit avec un sourire si grand qu'elle ressemblait à Colette toujours-souriante pour un instant. Tu dois me regarder maintenant.

Et, avec ça, elle sortit un petit anneau doré de sa poche et le serrait contre son cœur. Elle chuchota quelque chose si doucement que Génis ne put pas l'entendre avant d'appuyer l'anneau contre un mur vide, gris et ennuyant. Génis remarqua, que, cet instant-là, les murs courbèrent un peu, quelques mètres d'où ils restaient. Ils formèrent maintenant une autre petite chambre.

Roseline avait presque fini avec l'anneau. Elle le glissa sur son doigt et sa paume alluma d'un feu intense, ce qu'elle transféra sur une petite chandelle cachée dans un trou dans le mur. La chandelle brûla d'une façon intense. La petite flamme sauta et dansa, brillant orange et jaune.

--Tu comprends ce que je voulais te dire? Roseline demanda, les yeux dansants comme la flamme qui sautait maintenant au-dessus de la chandelle.

Les propres yeux de Génis agrandirent – il savait ce qu'elle avait voulu dire dire, bien sûr. Un gros lit la couleur de la forêt avait été installé sous plus des rayons des livres («Elle aime lire, cette Roseline, Génis pensa en rougissant un peu»). Un bureau rectangulaire d'acajou restait dans un coin, avec un autre livre ouvert à la page six cent treize sur une petite nappe de soie.

--J-J'ai pensé que ta chambre était là-bas. Génis récupéra sa voix en indiquant de pouce l'autre chambre qui était en arrière des deux enfants.

--Non, il appartient à moi _et_ Belinda, répondit Roseline joyeusement. On n'avait pas besoin d'une autre chambre, alors je le possède maintenant.

La main du Génis frotta un rayon jusqu'au-dessus de le lit.

--Peux-je les lire? demanda-t-il. Je vais les retourner – c'est garanti.

--Tu peux même les garder à ta maison pour quelques jours, accepta Roseline. J'aime lire, mais j'en ai assez. Il va pas me déranger.

Alors, ses gros yeux bleus brillants d'excitation, Génis enleva un gros volume la couleur du ciel du rayon. Il était épais (plus de mille pages de long), mais Génis croyait qu'il pourrait le lire en quelques jours. Il s'assit sur le lit de Roseline et commença avec la première page.

Génis reçut un choc à ce point-là : le premier chapitre de livre - qui parlait de l'histoire de Sylvarant – s'appelait «Isélia». Selon le livre, Isélia était une civilisation remontante de plus au moins l'apparition de l'homme.

Il informa Roseline de ceci, ses yeux grands comme des plats de nourriture. Elle soupira d'une façon étrange :

--Oui, on est ancien, n'est pas?

Fasciné, il lisait le livre azure jusqu'à dix-sept heures trente. Il ne savait pas que le temps passait si rapidement. Après tout, l'écriture du livre était minuscule et il était seulement rendu à page deux cent vingt et un.

--Je dois retourner chez moi maintenant, Génis admit à Roseline en abaissant les yeux tandis qu'il entendait l'horloge sonner dans la chambre de Belinda.

--OK, mais tu peux garder le livre pour la semaine. Rencontre-moi après l'école demain et je te dirais pourquoi.

De tout ce temps là, Génis remarquait qu'ils s'approchaient de plus en plus ; il pouvait sentir plus fortement l'odeur des roses qui suivait Roseline partout. Il s'approchaient, s'approchaient, s'approchaient—

--Roseline, es-tu ici? arriva une voix soudainement, en arrière des deux amis. C'était Belinda, qui entrait la chambre en claquant la porte. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas vu ce qu'ils faisaient. Je dois faire mes devoirs et je peux pas trouver ma plume.

--J'espère que c'est le l'heure de quitter, chuchota Roseline dans l'oreille de Génis. Tout à l'heure, alors.

--M-merci pour le livre, Génis dit en se levant sur des jambes tremblantes. Je vais le lire ce soir. Il serra le livre contre son cœur et agita sa main à Roseline avant de quitter la petite chambre secrète.


	4. Moi, j'aime les mystères

--Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire? lança Raine quand Génis retournait à sa maison exactement trois minutes et trente-trois secondes plus tard. C'est presque dix-huit heures.

--J'étais à la maison de Roseline, Génis répondait, calmement, en baillant. Il sentait fatigué dès qu'il avait quitté la petite cabane - et il croyait qu'il savait pourquoi.

--Il serait mieux si je savais juste _où_ tu es allé! gronda Raine en roulant les yeux. Sans un autre mot, elle disparut à la cuisine des Sage.

Génis dévisageait Raine avant de se changer ses vêtements.

«Quelques fois, réfléchissait-il pendait qu'il s'habillait, il n'est pas si drôle d'avoir une sœur qui est ton enseignante aussi.»

---------------------------------------------

--C'est une si belle journée aujourd'hui, lamenta Lloyd avant l'école le lendemain. Pourquoi doit-on rester pour cinq heures dans un petit édifice pour étudier quand on peut faire quelque chose d'autre?

--C'est l'école, répondit Génis. Il était en train de surveiller l'horizon pour la familière tâche brune et blonde qui signifiait l'arrivée de son amie. On peut pas la changer. Elle sera comme ça pour toujours.

--Oui, et après tout, tu plains chaque jour, Lloyd, ajouta Colette, une main sur son anneau. Qu'est-ce s'occupe la professeure? demanda-elle à Génis. Elle est presque toujours ici avant nous.

--Je sais pas, dit Génis en fronçant ses sourcils. Tu as raison, mais je ne sais pas… Il haussa les épaules. De toute façon, elle est en train d'arriver maintenant.

Génis avait raison ; la figure costumée et orange de sa sœur les approchait, mais personne ne savait pourquoi elle était en retard.

---------------------------------------------

Plus tard, pendant que l'enseignante commençait à préparer les enfants pour la journée qui suivrait, Génis prenait note que la sœur de Roseline, Belinda, ne quittait jamais le côté d'un adolescent. Il était grand et mince, avec des cheveux la couleur du sable.

«C'est quoi son nom?» songea Génis.

---------------------------------------------

--Je sais d'un endroit où on peut aller midi samedi, expliqua Roseline. Elle était seule, sauf Génis, après l'école ; les autres, Raine incluse, étaient déjà partis. C'est pourquoi je t'ai demandé de me rencontrer ici hier.

Génis, qui pensait à Roseline même plus qu'avant, rougit de nouveau. Et quand il avait pensé que ces rougissements avaient arrêtés…

--Est-ce que Belinda ira aussi?

Il avait demandé la question sans la penser.

Génis clignotait les yeux après avoir posé la question. Il pouvait demander des questions sans penser, et il croyait que c'était à cause de la fille en devant de lui.

--Je n'ai pas encore demandé, mais j'ai connu ma sœur depuis quatorze années. Elle ira là-bas avec nous, je suis sûre.

--Avec son nouvel ami?

Encore, Génis demandait la question sans la penser. Cette fois, il n'était pas surpris – il était curieux au sujet du garçon mystérieux. Il était certain que Roseline savait le garçon aussi.

--Jacob? Ouais, il ira aussi, répondit-elle, mais quand Génis la demanda encore, pour savoir plus au sujet de ce mystérieux «Jacob», elle ne le répliqua pas.

«Elle veut que ça soit une surprise, Génis pensa. Mais Belinda aime ce Bryant. J'en suis certain.»

Satisfait, il hocha sa tête :

--Où allons-nous rencontrer?

Elle pensa pour un moment, avant de répondre, en clignotant les yeux :

--Nous allons rencontrer au champ vers la forêt à côté de l'Isélia, près d'où ton ami Lloyd habite. À midi. Tu devras porter un sac pour ton diner.

--Tout à l'heure, alors, Génis finit en hochant la tête.


	5. L'incendie de Raine

--Raine, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

--Donc, c'est quoi, Génis?

Génis déplaçait sur place nerveusement, une main sur son Nova. Notamment, dès qu'il avait adapté à Roseline, il semblait au jeune demi-lutin qu'il devenait plus difficile de parler à son sujet que lui parler.

--Roseline et moi irons au champ près de la forêt ce samedi, dit-il. Elle croit que sa sœur, Belinda, ira aussi. Peut-être tu veux aller aussi?

Raine n'avait pas besoin de le penser :

--Bon, dis à Roseline que j'irai aussi. J'ai si hâte d'aller.

Génis hocha la tête et commença à monter l'escalier, jusqu'à sa chambre, mais, de soudain, il fut saisi par une idée irrésistible.

Génis rit à lui-même et suivit la figure orange et blanche de Raine. Quand son dos était tourné, il chuchota une sorte. Une petite flamme apparaît dans sur le point du Nova, et il mordit sa lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas se taire. En essayant de pas rire, Génis utilisa la flamme pour s'allumer l'ensemble orange de Raine. Elle tourna, et il attrapa un regarde furieusement insane, juste avant que les aventures commençaient.

-----------------------------------------------

«Raine est étrange, Génis pensa quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il courait de tout ses jambes en essayant de s'échapper de sa sœur enseignante, elle me chasse comme un animal seulement parce que j'ai mis sa robe en flammes. »


	6. La «petite amie»

C'était midi samedi matin et il marchait à pas mesurés, exactement au lieu Roseline l'avait demandé d'aller il y avait maintenant quelques jours. Elle n'était pas là encore, mais Génis pouvait sentir ses joues rougissant pour la millième fois. Il sentait doublement incertain de lui-même cette fois-ci qu'avant.

Alors Génis marcha dans des cercles en espérant qu'il sera plus à l'aise quand Roseline arriverait. Raine était à son côté ; Roseline ne paraissait pas nerveuse et incertaine comme lui.

Mais, Raine, elle, pouvait sentir son incertitude. Elle toucha son épaule :

--Tu sais, Génis, que Roseline t'aime aussi.

Génis arrêta soudainement, étonné. Il regarda sa sœur des grands yeux bleus ; elle lui regardait des yeux normaux et bleus. Ils regardaient les yeux dans les yeux.

--C'est bizarre, mais je n'ai jamais pensé à ça, dit-il. Mais est-ce que c'est vrai?

--Génis, regardait moi.

Alors, Génis se regardait de plus - euh, dévisageait sa sœur aînée - et, pour une seconde, les quatre yeux grands et bleus verrouillèrent un dans l'autre. Génis, même avec tout son intelligence, ne savait pas ce que Raine voulait lui dire.

--Il y a une raison pour qu'elle te parle tous les jours, dit Raine gentiment en caressant le bras de Génis. Elle est assez nerveuse que toi, je sais.

--Tu crois vraiment? demanda Génis douteusement. J'ai pas besoin de te faire penser à ça, mais elle agit avec moi comme si j'étais n'importe qui, sans importance.

Raine regarda le ciel, ses yeux brillant :

--Je pense vraiment qu'elle t'aime, répéta-t-elle fermement. Et elle est nerveuse aussi – j'en suis sûre.

Génis utilisa son grand cerveau pour considérer ses options. Raine avait plus d'expérience ; dans le cas d', c'était elle qui était la plus intelligente, et non pas lui. De plus, Raine n'était pas tombée amoureuse pour quelques temps – sa logique devrait être claire. À cause de Roseline, il ne pensait pas rationnellement. Alors, conclura-t-il, peut-être Roseline n'était même pas un peu nerveuse, mais elle l'aimait - comme Raine l'avait assuré.

--Salut, tout le monde!

Une voix vint de l'horizon, distante et coupée. Les deux Sages pivotèrent sur leurs talons, Génis plus lentement que sa sœur. Il savait qui la personne mystérieuse était ; évidement, c'était Roseline, sa petite amie. Il savait à cause de l'odeur des roses qui la suivait partout, belle et naturelle, dans une façon qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Mais… Sa petite amie? Les pensées du Génis roulèrent dans son cerveau dans un torrent des étranges émotions nouvelles et effrayantes. Il l'aimait, bien sûr, mais comme une blonde… C'était irréaliste, non? Ils étaient les deux beaucoup trop jeune…

--M'as-tu entendue ou non?

La tête du Génis soulevait, rapide comme une bande d'élastique :

--N-non… Qu'est-ce que tu étais en t-traine de d-dire?

Roseline lui donna un grand sourire excité :

--Pauvre petit Génis Sage, mêlé sans ses propres affaires d'amour sans savant à quoi faire _ou_ dire. Je viens de te demander si t'as vu ma sœur aujourd'hui.

--Euh… Génis bégaya. Sans le savoir, Roseline avait deviné ses pensées dans l'espace de deux secondes. Non, je n-ne l'avais pas vu depuis l-lundi passée.

--Bon, alors elle y est. Il faut que nous allions. Viens!

--Où, exactement? Génis demanda, mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Elle était déjà en train de courir vers le sud.

«Alors, songea Génis, c'est pire quand je pense à son sujet que si je lui parlais. Mon amie Roseline…»

C'était vraiment bizarre, mais, Génis savait, c'était mieux comme ça. Moins des complications. Après tout, l'amour éprouvait d'être un peu trop pour lui, même s'il était un génie de douze ans.

Il courait avec Roseline et, miraculeusement, il trouva qu'il l'aimait. Il n'était pas un garçon des sports, depuis le moment qu'on a trouvé qu'il était un génie à l'âge de trois ans et demi - mais, comme il découvrait, peut-être tout était amusant avec sa propre amie… Roseline, la fille de ses rêves.

Ils couraient jusqu'au point qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir l'herbe lisse et vert que s'étendait quelques kilomètres d'Isélia. Ici Roseline arrêta, tout de soudain, si vite que Génis – et, il crut, Raine - était étourdi. Son cœur battit de toutes ses forces contre ses côtés et sa tête lancina de douleur. Mais il était renouvelé ; il sentit d'avoir plus des forces dans son corps que jamais.

--Hé, Belinda! appela Roseline en soulevant ses mains jusqu'à sa mâchoire pour amplifier sa voix. Nous sommes ici! Elle tourna soudainement et donna un clin d'œil à Génis, le grand sourire excité toujours sur ses lèvres.

--Tu n'avais pas besoin de crier! Je pouvais t'entendre de là-bas! Belinda cria en courant de toutes ses jambes. Avant, elle était perchée sur une petite inclinaison de terrain en devant des trois. Maintenant, la terre prit une véritable fin à l'herbe en arrière d'Isélia. Il y avait seulement de sable qui causait des nuages de poussière quand on y courait. Ce n'était pas un désert, ni une plaine. Avec toutes ces inclinaisons et petites montagnes de terre parsemées des petites plantes broussailles, qui prospéraient sous le soleil chaud, c'était plus comme une mélange entre les deux. Une petite rivière coulait à côté du sol couvert de fin sable jaune et brun, entourée des pierres grises et brunes. Génis voyait tout ça aux coins de ses yeux car il dévisageait le dos de Roseline, en se demandant – la millième fois – pourquoi elle n'était pas en train de rougir comme lui.

Éventuellement, ils étaient arrivés en haut de la petite montagne et rencontraient Belinda. Elle était avec son ami Jacob et tenait sa main («Copains, pensa Génis»). Ils étaient tous les deux enjoués et excités.

Belinda était d'une taille moyenne, avec des cheveux noirs et lisses, plus longs que ceux du Roseline. Ses yeux bleus étaient gros et azures, espacés loin de son nez. Ils accentuaient sa figure mince et gracieuse, avec l'aire d'une danseuse.

Jacob était beaucoup plus grand que Belinda, d'environ une mètre et quatre-vingt dix centimètres d'hauteur. Il était un ado souriant, avec une bouche plein des dents blanches et propres. Ses cheveux était noirs au fond et étendraient jusqu'à son front pâle, où ils devenaient la couleur du sable. Les yeux de Jacob était argentés et petits, comme des petites bijoux qui étincelaient dans la lumière du soleil.

--Enfin! taquina Belinda quand les trois était enfin arrêté. Nous avons attendu pour si longtemps!


	7. l

--C'était seulement trois minutes et demi! Jacob répondit en ricanant.

--C'est ça que je croyais! exclama Roseline en frappant l'épaule de sa sœur aînée. Je viens de découvrir que les adolescents sont des étranges bêtes… Vive les enfants!

Raine déguisait de son irritation avec une expression tannée :

--Oui, mais peut-être on agit comme des propres gens, pas comme vous deux!

--Ouais, mais quand on est enfant, on peut déranger les autres d'une façon beaucoup mieux que les plus vieux! Roseline lança sa riposte vers les trois avec un grand sourire. Raine, Belinda et Jacob la regardèrent, les sourcils levés.

--Oui, vraiment? demandait Raine, et, en unisson avec Belinda et Jacob, elle s'avança vers Roseline et Génis. Nous sommes beaucoup plus intelligents et matures, c'n'est pas?

Roseline donna un coup de coude à Génis :

--Tu es intelligent, chuchotait-elle furieusement, et tu sais que tu as besoin de faire quelque chose folle et insane dans l'espace de deux secondes.

Alors, le demi-lutin génie de douze ans qui s'appelait, en fait, Génis Sage, tourbillonnait à l'horizon, si rapidement qu'il avait l'air du Roseline pour un moment.

--Regardez là-bas! cria-t-il. Il y a quelque chose à la distance!

Assez bizarrement, les ados tombèrent sous le piège du Génis. Tous les trois tournoyèrent, et le petit génie s'échappa avec Roseline vers la brume qui venait - Quoi? Comment? - d'apparaître vers l'est.

--Là, là, vous êtes tous les deux intelligents et idiots à la fois, réprimanda Raine en levant un sourcil. Les trois ados avaient enfin eu l'intelligence de tourner vers les petits amoureux, qui étendraient sous un gros rocher gris. Belinda sortit d'où elle était cachée en derrière de Raine, une main sur sa bouche en essayant – en vain, je peux ajouter – de contenir ses pouffes de rire.

Jacob, lui, était en train de se protéger de la «colère» de Génis et Roseline. Il forma un bouclier avec les bras en fermant ses yeux. Mais, parce que rien ne produisit, l'ado sourit largement et sauta du plateau contre lequel il avait été blotti une minute passée.

--Si tu me demandes, dit Jacob, juste au moment que ses pieds touchèrent le sable, nous pouvons manger ici, sans le danger des petits enfants qui croient que les ados n'sachent pas ce qu'ils font.

Il sourit et ricana comme un gobelin triomphant et victorieux après avoir attrapé sa proie pour la première fois. Et, avec un agissement de sa main, Jacob fit un clin d'œil – une fois, deux fois. Les autres regardèrent l'étrange spectacle attentivement pour quelques secondes, puis ils se tournèrent et allèrent chercher leurs dîners. Roseline dévisagea les dos de Raine et Belinda, qui suivaient Bryant, sans lancer un regarde aux préadolescents qui étaient laissés seuls sur une pente modérée.

--Tu sais, lui dit-elle en essayant de se cacher ses pouffes de rire, les ados et les adultes sont beaucoup trop compliqués.

Génis la regarda et il hocha sa tête. C'était la première fois dans sa vie qu'il sentait un enfant (assez) normal. Il pouvait sentir ses joues rougissant, mais ceci ne le dérangea pas.

--T'as plus que raison, souffla-t-il avec un sourire. Ses habitudes de grammaire étaient oubliées, cachées au fond de sa mémoire – il me paraît que l'amour change toutes sortes des choses.

---------------------------------------------

La rivière petite coulait doucement à côté des cinq amis quelques minutes plus tard. Génis se sentait étrangement en paix avec lui-même et les autres, Roseline incluse, et - il ne savait pas pourquoi - ses joues avaient finalement arrêté de d'être rouge dans la présence de son amie. S'il était quelques mois passés, quand il a premièrement rencontré Roseline, il aurait dû être choqué. Mais c'était un nouveau Génis Sage qui avait remplacé le vieux (et, laissez-moi ajouter, il était presque le même qu'avant), un Génis qui n'était pas embarrassé de tomber amoureux d'une fille...

«Et je l'aime comme ça, songea Génis, fort soulagé, en s'ajustant avec son sac de lunch dans les mains. Je pense que je suis plus mature.»

Il lançait une regarde dans la direction de la rivière, ce qui reflétait parfaitement ses pensées : calme, réflective, attentive, observant, gentille. En fait – et il le savait, je peux vous assurer – il était beaucoup plus à l'aise que jamais, spécialement sans son cœur battant comme une tambourine en symphonie contre ses côtés. Il pouvait sentir les cheveux bruns rayonnés blonds de Roseline froissant son oreille ; il ferma les yeux pour un instant.

--C'est merveilleuse, souffla quelqu'un, tout de soudain.

Génis ouvrit ses yeux et tourna la tête, ses cheveux blancs et bleus fouettant dans le vent. C'était Roseline ; pourquoi ne savait-il? En tout cas, elle indiqua au le ciel marin et les nuages raffinés et brillants de doigt maintenant.

En premier, Génis songea, «Quoi? Nuages?», mais avant un moment avait passé, il vit la plus merveilleuse chose dans sa vie.

C'était un arc-en-ciel, une grosse bande des couleurs étonnantes qui étendraient d'un côté du champ à l'autre. Il étincelait, brillant et pur, dans les yeux de Génis. (Étrangement, il n'était pas aveuglé.)

«Alors c'est ça, le jeune amour,» pensa-t-il en levant une main pour se protéger.

Mais il n'avait pas besoin ; le spectacle stupéfiant de l'arc-en-ciel - si brillant, si coloré – scintillait jusqu'aux bouts de son cœur, et il sentit comme Roseline. Ça, ce que vous lirez dans quelque temps est une drôle de chose pour quelqu'un à dire, mais l'amour, c'est l'amour, et Génis ne savait pas à quoi dire. Alors :

--…

Et Roseline :

--Génis! Les autres sont disparus!

Son cri – excité? Si les autres avaient disparu, pourquoi elle était excitée? – enleva Génis de sa transe assez longtemps pour lever la tête. Elle avait raison ; les autres était allés il y avait quelque temps. Même leurs sacs n'y étaient pas. C'était comme ils avaient abandonné Génis et Roseline – mais pourquoi?

Roseline roula les yeux d'un gros rocher gris ouest d'où ils s'assoyaient, puis à la rivière, située à l'est. Elle ne pouvait pas voir Raine, ni Belinda, ni Jacob. Elle ne savait pas à quoi faire, mais seulement pour une seconde. Soudainement, une idée éclata au fond de sa tête et elle essaya – en vaine – de contenir ses pouffes de rire.

--Ils vont revenir, elle assura Génis en ricanant. Le pire qui peut s'arriver est on peut les trouver en retour à l'Isélia.

--T-tu crois? demanda Génis, un peu nerveux. Il pouvait presque voir ses joues rougir, et il pouvait sentir son sang enfuirait à ses joues. Roseline hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

--Et c'est bel ici, ajouta-t-elle pour aucune raison en gestant avec sa main le paysage calme et réflectif.

--Je s-sais, mais…

Génis laissa son proteste suspendu dans l'aire vide. Il n'y avait personne ici, mais le monde s'écrasa sous son nez…

Et, sans le penser, sans le donner même pas une pensée, les deux amoureux s'approchèrent, exactement comme ils avaient fait dans la maison de Roseline il y avait si longtemps. Mais il y avait une petite différence ; cette fois-ci, ils touchèrent, ils firent contacte… Du moment que Génis et Roseline purent sentir les lèvres de l'autre, le monde commença à tourner extrêmement vite, comme un manège gigantesque qui n'arrêtait pas… Ils s'embrassèrent, ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois dans leurs vies, ils étaient seuls ensembles finalement… Et quand ils tirèrent l'un de l'autre, le cœur du Génis battait comme une tambourine dans sa poitrine, mais ce n'était pas grave… Il avait embrassé sa petite amie – maintenant les mots ne lui dérangeaient pas, car Roseline était _vraiment_ sa petite amie après toute ça… Et il y avait seulement trois petits mots Génis trouva pour expliquer cette émotion merveilleuse, cette émotion qui le faisait si illuminé et content au cœur…

--Ça, c'est la vie d'amour, murmura-t-il, avant de céder sur le sol.


	8. Et c'est ça, l'amour

--Vous le saviez, accusa un Génis enragé, ses yeux bleus lançant des étincelles.

--Bien sur que je le savais. C'était actuellement un piège. Nous trois, on savait que vous et Roseline étiez tombés amoureux, et nous aurions dû faire quelque chose.

Raine était calme, casuelle, sans colère. Elle pouvait s'associer avec un Génis stupéfiant – elle avait aimé quelqu'un, elle aussi («Mais c'est qui? Vous vous demandez. Qui?»).

--Et ton piège a marché, finit Génis en levant les sourcils.

--Exactement, admit-elle, les bras croisés. Alors, tout le monde avait gagné dans cette petite, euh, «expérience».

Génis n'était pas entièrement satisfait :

--OK, je peux te comprendre, mais j'ai remarqué que tu étais beaucoup moins sérieuse que d'habitude quand tu étais là avec nous autres.

--Là, là, tu vas le regretter en deux secondes, dit-elle dans un ton sec. Et, sans préemption, elle frappa le pauvre Génis jusqu'au milieu de son cou. Des flammes de douleur écoulaient dans ses veines, et il grimaça avec un petit grognement.

--Ouf, gronda-t-il en frottant où Raine l'avait frappé. Dans un moment, son cou était devenu tout rouge et il avait mal ; c'était comme il y avait une incendie dans ses os. Qu'est-ce j'ai fait?

--Je ne sais pas, mais tu le mérites, Raine répondit sèchement avant de quitter la pièce.

Génis regardait la porte de la chambre, claquant dans l'entrée. Tant pis – il avait su depuis toujours qu'elle était insane.

---------------------------------------------

--Donc, comment fonctionne-t-il? Génis demandait.

Lloyd dressa sa tête au côté, exactement comme son chien blanc et vert, Noishe.

--Il n'a pas vraiment une façon à fonctionner, lui expliqua-t-il. L'amour c'est l'amour, et laisse-le comme il est déjà. Les choses vont s'améliorer si tu les laisseras.

--Oui, mais tu aimes Colette, et tu le sais, répondit Génis. Il n'avait pas pu résister.

La tête de Lloyd s'abaissait et ses joues sont devenues toutes rouges.

--Mêles-toi dans tes propres affaires, menaça-t-il furieusement.

Genis sourit, triomphant :

--Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour le maintenir comme ça?

--Pas beaucoup, Lloyd s'assura-t-il en levant sa tête de nouveau. Sa colère était disparue (Oui, c'était rapide, ce changement de comportement). Tu dois t'habituer à tout ça, mais tu n'auras pas trop à faire. Tu es encore trop jeune pour faire des grandes choses. Même si vous sortirez tous les deux ensembles plus tard, vous êtes beaucoup trop jeune pour l'amour maintenant.

Ses yeux pâlirent pour un instant, comme s'il était en train de se rappeler de Colette. En sachant Lloyd, c'était probablement le cas.

--Mais, qu'est-ce que tu l'appelles?

--Quoi? demanda Génis. Il crut comprendre ce que Lloyd lui demandait, mais il n'était pas certain.

--Tu sais, cette grande affaire d'amour et des copains et des petits amis. Je pense que tous les gens qui sont tombés amoureux des autres en ont leur propre nom. Moi, je l'appelle, «la chose qu'on comprend pas mais qu'on l'aime sans doute. »

--Wow, compliqué, dit Génis, un sourcil levé. Pour moi, c'est trois mots : «la vie d'amour.»

--Et c'est une phrase beaucoup plus courte que la mienne, mais c'est mieux aussi. Tu sais, Génis, t'es intelligent pour ton âge.

--Euh, Lloyd, je suis un génie. Et – je vante pas – mon surnom est Sage.

Lloyd rougit et une gouttelette de sueur coula à côté de son visage. Génis et regarda le ciel azure qui était recouvré des nuages blancs comme des guimauves.

--Et c'est la vie d'amour, chuchota-t-il – pas à Lloyd, ni à lui-même, mais au ciel bleu, à Roseline, et, surtout à sa nouvelle vie pleine d'amour.

---------------------------

**--…mais pas pleine des erreurs grammaticales, comme cette histoire, dit Gémissements.**

**Fanficcer le frappe, énervé.**

**--Vraiment, là, ça grogne en fronçant les sourcils, au moins elle a pu être encore pire… (se cogne la tête) Je dois pratiquer mon écriture dans les autres langues! **

**--N'oublie pas de réviser vos histoires et, pour maintenant, ayez une belle journée! L'histoire détestable se finit maintenant!**


End file.
